


Spoiler Man

by Nandelin



Series: Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandelin/pseuds/Nandelin
Summary: A new akumatized victim threatens Paris.  Marinette and Alya are in harms way.  It is up to Chat Noir and.... wait, where's Ladybug?  Will Chat Noir be able to defeat Spoiler Man on his own without the help of his partner.





	Spoiler Man

Spoiler Man

 

Clutching her scarf over her head, Marinette sprinted across the street, head down, eyes squinting against the driving pellets of rain. Her sketch pad clutched protectively under her jacket. This was perfect sketching weather: at home, in her room, with a hot drink. “What are we doing out here?” Marinette asked, as the wind tried viciously, again, to rip her scarf from her head. 

“We are going to meet the creator of ‘Raucous Mil,” Alya said, fighting with her umbrella, as the wind changed directions. Giving up, she wrangled with it, managing to fold it up. Dragging her useless umbrella along behind her, she held her other hand protectively over her glasses. The warm, dry, windless interior of the Tvi building beckoned and the girls sprinted to the massive glass doors, struggling to open them.

“OK, you said that, but what is ‘Raucous Mil?’ You were in such a rush to push me out the door, you never explained.” Marinette said, remembering how Alya had burst into her room, when she, Marinette, had been settling down to a good sketching session. She had been finishing a study of Adrien, that she had started in class the day before. He had been joking around with Nino, and the way he threw his head back and laughed, had caught her attention. He looked so sad, so often, she had been inspired to capture this happy moment. 

“What’s Raucous Mil! Where have you been hiding girl? Under a rock? It’s only the most amazing animated superhero show out there. It’s about this guy, who fights crime by shrinking down to the size of a millimeter, but the smaller he gets, the stronger and louder he becomes. He uses his super human shrinking abilities to fight crime and right wrongs all over the world,” She said this in one breath. “Oh, look!” Alya said, finally pausing for air, and waving excitedly at a pair of girls in the middle of a crowd, milling in the lobby, “It’s Rose and Juleka. Hey ladies,” she called to them, “are you here for the “Raucous Mil” meet and greet too?”

“Wow, you two look kinda wet,” Juleka said, smiling as Alya and Marinette walked up to them. “I’m glad we made it in here before that cloud burst.”

“Yeah,” Alya replied, smiling and trying to shake her umbrella dry, while simultaneously wiping her glasses off. “We didn’t miss anything did we?” She asked, squinting around the lobby.

“Nope,” Rose chimed in, “you haven't missed a thing.” She was clutching a small bouquet of pink daisies. “I can’t believe we are actually meeting him.” Rose bounced up and down on her toes in excitement. 

Marinette was trying to untangle her scarf from around her head and neck. “What’s so great about this show?” Marinette asked, struggling with the end of her scarf, “Uggh, My scarf is caught in my hair,” Marinette’s voice trailed off as she fiddled with it. “Oh, I got it.” Marinette finished unwinding the long pink scarf from around her neck, with relief, and began smoothing her pigtails. 

“What’s so great about the show!” Rose squeaked, “It’s got everything! Great writing, crime fighting, secret identities, exotic locations and,” she clasped her hands together bringing the bouquet of daisies up to her face in a dreamy way, “a love square.”

“A love square?” Marinette cocked an eyebrow, as she finished shaking out her scarf, “what’s that?” 

“You don’t know what a love square is?” Rose began to talk fast, “Ok, so... Raucous, he’s the main character… He’s in love with his partner, Giant Girl. Only she is in love with his alter ego, and they don’t know each others secret identity.” She spun around, her arms out stretched, “It’s a star crossed romance.”

“Well, look who it is,” an unwelcome voice rang out over the crowd, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and her little side kick too.” Chloe strolled up to the group of girls, Sabrina a step behind her. Sneering she made a point of looking Marinette up and down, taking in her disheveled appearance, “I hope you don’t expect to meet Mr. Sacrut looking like a drowned rat,” she said, patting her own immaculately maintained coiffure, “If I were you, I’d leave now before you embarrass yourself.” 

Marinette gritted her teeth, “What do you want Chloe?” 

“I overheard you conversation and I think the whole love square thing is annoying and not realistic, at all. If it were real life, they would have reviled their secret identity to each other when they formed their team, fallen in love, and lived happily ever after.” 

“I don’t think it’s that simple, Chloe,” Rose said, raising her chin in defiance.

“They have to fall in love with both sides of each others personalities,” Alya retorted. “She has to fall for him, when he’s Raucous, and not just when he’s his model/actor/rock star, alter ego.

“And,” Rose added, “he has to fall in love with her, when she’s her normal work a day barista/librarian/amateur detective self, and not just when she’s fighting crime by his side as an amazing, sexy 100ft woman. Otherwise how will they know if it’s true love?

“Sounds complicated,” Marinette said.

“Oh, it is complicated,” Rose said, “love is complicated and wonderful.” Spinning she lifted her hands joyously into the air, “I just hope the rumors are true.”

“What rumors?” Alya grabbed Rose by the shoulders, “Spill.”

“That, in the next season, Raucous Mil and Giant Girl are going to become a ‘real couple,’” Rose flung her arms around Alya and both girls embraced, jumping up and down.

“Ohmygoodnessohmygoodness,” Alya said happily, clutching Rose.

“But, if they don’t do it right,” Juleka added, watching the two girls jumping around, “It could ruin the show.”

“Wait,” Marinette said, “how could it ruin the show?”

“Well,” Juleka replied, “if the shows plot only revolves around the romantic tension, then once that tension is resolved, the rest of the storyline falls flat. 

“Falls flat?” Chloe asked, “what does that even mean?”

“It means when they finally learn each others secret identities and start dating, it has to be done just right, with lot’s of character and story development, and plot twists.” Alya said, “I have faith in Mr. Sacrut’s abilities. He won’t let that happen.”

“Whatever,” Chloe said, “I just want to know what happens already. It’s annoying watching them pine away for each other. The new season should have been out already. I don’t know what’s taking them so long.”

“Getting things right takes time,” Alya said, “I’m sure it will be worth the wait.”

“Tsk,” Chloe clicked her tongue in annoyance, “Whatever,” she tossed her hair.

“Oh my goodness,” Rose squeaked excitedly, “there he is!” 

A tall, dark haired man, with a full beard and smile lines around his eyes, stepped out of the elevator, accompanied by Alec Cataldi. “OK Kids!” Alec said enthusiastically as he led Mr. Sacrut to a small table, line up along here and you will all get a chance to ask Mr. Sacrut some questions. Then we will do a studio tour.

“Move out of the way,” Chloe said, pushing her way to the front of the line, “VIP’s go first.” Alya, not about to let Chloe get away with it, pushed in front of her, both girls jostling to go first.

Marinette found her self at the back, content to wait and let actual fans go first.

“Wow. Chloe really wants to get to the front, huh,” a voice behind Marinette made her glance over her shoulder. It. Was. Adrien! 

“Adrien, what are… I mean why….. I mean are you a fan?… of Ridiculous milk, er…. Radicle mop…ah…. She trailed off, and looked at him blushing.

“Yeah,” he said, working out what Marinette was talking about. “I’ve been collecting the comic books for a while. I’m hoping Mr. Sacrut will sign my Raucous Mil #1 comic book. 

“Oh, that’s really great, I’m sure you’ll get your autograph,” Marinette said smiling. I just said a whole sentence without stuttering… Best Day Ever, she thought.

“If I can get a chance to get to the front,” Adrien said, eyeing the mob around the table. 

Chloe and Alya were fighting for space at the front, both trying to talk to Mr. Sacrut. “Are you going to tell us how they finally get together? Chloe asked, although the way she said it sounded more like a demand.

“That is restricted information,” He said with a huge grin on his face, dimples flashing, “I don’t want to spoil anything for you, but I can promise you that next season will be worth the wait,” He held up a large manilla envelope, “I have here the finalized script for the final episode of the next season, we are starting work on it today. I can’t share this with you, but I’d be happy to introduce you to the animators and you can get a sneak peak of a few frames of the next season.

“All right!” Alya pumped her fists in the air, “Sir, Mr. Sacrut,” She pushed in front of Chloe and pulled out her phone “can I ask you a few questions for my blog?”

“I’m always happy to answer questions for fans,” he said smiling.

“I run the Ladyblog, dedicated to our very own super hero Ladybug,” Alya said.

“I love that blog, read it all the time. You have some real talent,” Mr. Sacrut said.

“You read my blog! That is off the hook!” She held up her phone and started recording, “Mr. Sacrut, will you be featuring Ladybug in any of the upcoming episodes of ‘Raucous Mil?’”

“I can’t give too much away, but there might, very well, be a mention or two about Ladybug and Chat Noir in an upcoming episode. After all, I can’t ignore the hero’s of Paris can I?”

“Mr. Sacrut,” Rose waved to get his attention, “I brought this for you. I heard that pink daisies are your favorite and that’s why Giant Girl always has them in her hair.”

Smiling broadly the took the daisies from Rose and pulling one out, tucked it behind his ear,” Your quite right. I’ve always considered them my lucky charm.”

Rose laughed in delight. Mr. Sacrut raised his hand and beckoned the rest of the people to follow him, “Come this way, to where the magic happens.”

Adrien and Marinette followed the group further into the studio. Not believing her good luck, at getting to walk right next to Adrien, she didn’t notice that Chloe and Sabrina had snuck off to the side.

Chloe hissing in Sabrina’s ear said, “I’m not going to wait to find out what happens.” 

Sabrina nodded, a determined look on her face. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That was so cool!” Alya gushed as they stood back in the lobby of the Tvi station. “I can’t believe how long it takes to make a single episode, over three months, sometimes longer! It’s good thing they work on them simultaneously, otherwise it would take even longer the get the next season out.” Glancing out the glass doors she said, “Oh look, it stopped raining.” The sun was shining through the rapidly thinning clouds. Steam rose from the sidewalk where the sun hit. Storms in the summer could be fierce, but they rarely lasted very long. 

“So,” Alya looked at Marinette, “what do you have planned for the rest of today?”

“There’s this new exhibit opening at the Louvre, I’ve been looking forward to,” Marinette said.

“Oh, yeah sounds interesting, you want company?” Alya asked, “After all it’s only fair since I dragged you out of your house so early this morning.” 

“I’d like that. It’s always more fun when your around,” Marinette said, smiling.

“Cool, just give me a few minutes. I need to update my blog. The cell reception in the Louvre is spotty right now. They’re in the middle of updating their wifi boosters,” Alya said, as she scrolled through the Louvre's website, “and I’m sure my readers will want to know, all about, how Ladybug is going to be featured in an upcoming episode of ‘Raucous Mil.” Alya started typing furiously away on her phone. After a moment she said, “Have you seen the latest footage I got of Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Alya said holding up her cell phone so Marinette could see it. 

Marinette peered at the phone, the video was from a fight with an Akumatized baker yesterday, one that had picked a fight with her dad about who had the best croissants in all of Paris. She hadn't remembered seeing Alya there. It was at the end of the fight, and Chat had been trying to kiss her hand, ‘At yeast we’re puuuuurfect together,’ he had said. She had laughed. He was always saying silly stuff like that. Smiling at the memory, Marinette handed Alya back her phone. 

“Hmmmm,” Alya got a thoughtful look in her eye, “All this talk about superhero love got me thinking…..Do you think Ladybug and Chat Noir are an item?” Alya asked peering closer at the screen.

“What, No!” Marinette said, “What makes you say that?” 

“It would make allot of sense. They're made for each other, just like Raucous Mil and Giant Girl. “I know,” she said, a light shinning in her eyes, “The headline for my blog entry will be ‘The Lady and the Cat: Could it be super hero love?’ 

“I’m sure they are just friends. What could Ladybug possibly see in someone like Chat Noir,” Marinette protested.

“What could Ladybug see in him?” Alya’s mouth quirked, “Well, let me think,” she started ticking of fingers; “He’s kind, thoughtful, follows her orders without hesitation, has got impeccable timing, always has her back. They have this telepathic link, no?” 

Alya jumped up imitating Lady bug, “Chat Noir, follow my lead!” Spinning Alya now crouches into a cat like stance, “Yes My Lady! You lead and I will follow’, and without fail he always does exactly what she needs, without her having to explain every... little... detail... with out hardly having to explain, any detail at all. Do you not know how rare that is? Not to mention, he’s hot. I mean the thick blond hair, green eyes and then, there’s his outfit.”

“Wait, his outfit? What’s his outfit got to do with it?” Marinette asked.

“It’s made of boyfriend material... Obviously,” Alya said with a big grin on her face.

Marinette groaned. “Really, you went there?” She held up her hands, “fine, fine, but you have to admit, he is the biggest flirt. He flirts with every girl out there. 

Alya frowned a little, “really? He’s never flirted with me, or any other girl that I’ve noticed. He’s always been very polite and professional, if a little bit punny yes, but other than that, he’s a puuuurfect gentleman.”

Marinette rolled her eye’s at Alya’s sad attempt at humor, “Your telling me, he only flirts with ladybug and me?”

“Oh?” Alya leaned closer to Marinette flashing her a sly grin, “He flirts with you. Now that would be interesting. Looks like Adrian has some competition,” Alya nudged Marinette. 

Marinette spluttered, turning red.

“I’m just teasing girl. I’m sure Chat is in love with the Bug. I mean, do you see the way he looks at her? And I’m sure she loves him back, He’s always making her laugh, Plus” she held up her finger to emphasize her point, “They look like they belong together.” She grinned nudging Marinette, “just like you and a certain blond model. So,” Alya asked, changing the subject, “when are you going to get the nerve to ask Adrien out.”

“What,” Marinette blinked trying to keep up with Alya’s sudden change of topic. “Oh, I don’t know. Never probably. I can’t even talk to him without my mouth falling all over itself. The only way I could probably manage it, is if I didn’t know it was him." I’ve never really though of Chat like that before. Alya’s right, he does make me laugh, and he is kind, and smart and brave, and he is always there when I need him.

“Now that’s an idea,” we just have to get him to dress up like somebody else, then you could talk to him easy peasy lemon squeezy.”

Marinette laughed, “Lemon Squeezy? Alya you such a goof.” 

“Speaking of Squeezy,” look who’s over there,” Alya said, pointing behind Marinette. 

Turning around Marinette spotted Adrien, holding his comic book, a big smile on his face. Looks like he got it signed. Wait, what’s he doing? Adrien had suddenly stopped and dropped down to one knee. Probably just tying his shoe. Is he picking something up? Marinette craned her head to get a better look at Adrien. Alya’s and Marinette’s Cell phones buzzed at the same time distracting Marinette, and she didn’t notice him pocket something, he had picked up off the ground. 

“This can’t be good,” Alya said looking at her phone, “texts from Chloe are never about good news.”

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed, looking back over at Adrien. He was walking out of the building with his bodyguard. 

“She got pictures of it!” Alya nearly dropped her phone.

Looking back at Alya, Marinette asked, “Pictures of what?”

“The script… the script for Raucous Mil,” Alya looked furious. 

“What!” She read the text Chloe sent, “Guess who knows what’s going to happen in Raucous Mil next season.”

“That...that….Urrgggee!” Alya let out an inarticulate growl of rage, “Who does she think she is!”

“She thinks she’s better than everyone, and the rules don’t apply to her,” Marinette said with a resigned voice, “Poor Mr. Sacrut, he is going to be so upset his story is going to be spoiled.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How could this have happened!” Mr. Sacrut sat in the studio’s green room, slumped on a couch, staring at his cell phone. All that planning, all that work, keeping it secret, how could it all be ruined? “Please, leave me alone for a while, I need to think,” Mr. Sacrut said, waving his assistant away. 

 

-Somewhere in Paris-

 

A round rose window spirals open, and light shines through illuminating hundreds of little white butterflies. A lone figure stands in their midst, Laughing with Glee. “All your hard work, Spoiled. Thousands of Fans will now know what is going to happen, before they have a chance to see the show for themselves. The thrill of the plot twist, gone. How sad. How frustrating.” Hawkmoth began laughing, “How perfect,” extending his hand, a butterfly lands and he cupped his palm around it, energizing it. “Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him.”

Flapping furiously, the little black butterfly made it’s way out of the window and out into the bright sunlight, going forth to preform it’s evil deed. Somewhere deep in it’s little insect heart it knew, this was wrong, but, still, it had to preform it’s task. What weakness will this one have? It traveled out, over Paris and through the walls of the TVi building to land on a man, slumped, on a couch, touching down on the pink flower, tucked behind his ear, turning it black.

“Spoiler Man,” A deep, rich voice echoed in Mr. Sacrut’s mind, “My name is Hawkmoth, and I’m going to give you the power to get revenge on the people who would spoil everything you work for. You just need to do one thing for me: spoil Ladybug and Cat Noir’s day, by bringing me their Miraculous.

“Yes, Hawkmoth, it will be my pleasure,” Spoiler Man said, as the black butterfly subsumed him turning him into a large hulking man with black flowers in his hair and beard, and a flower petal shaped mask. Reaching up, he plucked a daisy out of his beard and threw it at the couch. It fell apart, springs shooting everywhere, collapsing to the floor.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What right does she have to steal his work like that!” Alya paced back and forth in front of the Louvre. 

“Look, I understand if your too upset to go to this opening with me,” Marinette said. 

“What? No. I’ll be ok. I just gotta get a grip on myself. I guess it just hit a little close to home. Recently, I had this plebe steal footage right off my website. He posted it on his site, claiming it was his. Edited me right out of it. People, who steal other people’s hard work, are the worst.”

“Don’t I know it. Remember when Chloe stole my hat design,” Marinette said.

“Yeah, she didn’t get in trouble for it or anything,” Alya leaned up against the wall her arms folded, foot tapping. 

The line moved forward. The Louvre was busy that day. “She will get what’s coming to her,” Marinette said, “that sort of thing will catch up to her. Someday she will make the wrong person mad, and her daddy won’t be there to save her.”

“Well, if it weren't for Ladybug and Chat Noir, it already would have. How many times are they going to save her, I wonder?” Alya said.

Marinette let out a heavy sigh, as she moved closer to the ticket window, “Oh, probably as many times as she needs saving. Hero’s can’t pick and choose who’s worth rescuing and who’s not.”

“No, your right,” Alya smiled. “You seem very philosophical about this whole thing. I’d thought you’d be more angry seeing as how she did this to you once.”

“Oh, I’m angry alright, but I’d rather channel it into my work.” Marinette held up her sketch pad, “After Chloe took my design, I was so angry about it, I did some of my best work.”

Alya looked at her latest sketch, “Hmmmmm,” she smiled, “I see your best work sits right in front of you in class.”

Marinette blushed,“That’s not the work I was talking about.”

“This is really good. I think you really captured him,” Alya said seriously, “I’m not just saying that.” Alya flipped through the pages. “Wow, Marinette. These designs are off the chain. You’ve been putting a lot of work into this book haven’t you?”

“Yeah, and I’m hoping to get even more inspiration at this new fashion exhibit. I’ve been waiting for it for months. 

“Two tickets for ‘Haute Couture: Past, Present and Future,’ please.”

“I’m sorry. There has been a change in scheduling. The exhibit is not yet open to the public”

“What. Why not,” Marinette asked.

“The curator changed the opening date due to a request from some very important people. It will be open to general admission next Monday. Notices have been posted.” 

Marinette glanced at the poster next to the ticket booth, plastered diagonally over the poster a long yellow banner read, ‘closed due to a private event.’ How did I not notice that? Marinette thought, now that it had been brought to her attention all the posters had similar notices plastered on them. I guess I’ve been more distracted than I realized.

Alya whipped out her phone and began typing, “Sorry Girl, It looks like there’s a super exclusive, super fancy party going on tomorrow,” she said, scrolling her finger down her phone, “It looks like several designers are going to be giving a preview of their new fashion lines. A super exclusive sneak peak before Paris fashion week.” She put her phone down, “Sorry Marinette… Hey, we could still go in anyway and check out some art.” 

“No, that would be like getting chocolate cake, when what you really want is crème brûlée. Not the same at all. I’ll just wait, like all the other little people.” Marinette plopped down on a bench, sulking with her chin in her hand, “Great, now I want desert.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Alya said, sitting next to her, “After a day like this, I think we both deserve something sweet.”

Alya’s phone beeped, an alert flashing on the screen. “Hold up,” Alya glanced at her phone, then, clutched it with both hands. “Ooooooh, deserts gonna have to wait! There’s a new baddie on the loose. And when there’s a new baddie, you know what that means!” Grabbing Marinette’s hand she dragged her off the bench and down the street, “Ladybug! Let’s go! This is better than a fashion show any day!” 

“Ack, Alya. Don’t pull so hard. What’s going on.” Marinette panted, as she was pulled along by Alya’s surprisingly strong grip. “What baddie?”

“I don’t know. We are just going to have to get there, and find out. It’s at ‘Le Grande Paris,” Alya said, “hurry up, we don’t want to miss Ladybug’s arrival.” 

I don’t think you will, Marinette thought, but didn’t say anything. If there was another akuma victim she was going to have to ditch Alya somehow. I’ll figure out how to slip away when we get there. Marinette concentrated on her running. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Where have I seen an earring like this before?” Adrien leaned back in his chair. His Chinese work pushed aside, while he examined the black earring he had found. Something about it laying on the ground had caught his attention, “It looks old, like antique onyx, or black jade or maybe a black star sapphire. There was something deep in the gemstone he couldn’t quite make out.”

Plagg, drifted next to him, holding a particularly smelly slice of camembert. “If I can’t eat it, who cares,” he paused, catching sight of the earring, just as he was about to take his first bite of cheese. “On second thought. You might want to hold on to that, find the girl who lost it… It looks like it might be a family heirloom.”

“You think so?” Adrien turned the earring over in his hand, “I know I’ve seen it before… I just can’t remember where.”

Plagg shrugged, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” and took his first bite of cheese, chewing ecstatically. 

Adrien eyed Plagg, then shrugged and put the earring back in his pocket. Maybe one of the girls who had been at the TVi studio that day had lost it, or would know who’s it was. “I’ll ask around at school on Monday.”

The computer chimed. “Alya’s live blogging,” Adrien said, bringing the Ladyblog up on all three screens. 

Alya’s voice broadcasted over the computer, “Ladyblog viewers, Alya here, live from ‘Le Grand Paris.’ Where, there is an Akuma victim currently rampaging, and I’m putting myself in the line of fire to bring you the most up to date Ladybug information. It should only be a matter of time before our favorite super heroine makes her appearance, and saves Paris yet again. 

Marinette’s voice sounded over the computer, “Alya, we’ve got to move. We are too exposed here.” The video feed shook as the sound of an explosion rocked it. People ran screaming out the doors.

“We’ve got to get down there!” Adrien jumped up, “Time to transform! Plagg, claws out!” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alya and Marinette ducked behind the bus stop Alya pointed her camera phone at the hotels entrance. 

A few people were trying to hide behind the tree urns, but most were just covering their heads and running. 

The windows of the lobby rattled and out of the glass doors ran Chloe, her hands over her hair. “Noooo,” she was screaming, “not my hair.” 

Squeezing out after her, was a very large man. He had a black cape, and an oddly floral looking mask, with black flowers in his beard and hair. Reaching up, he plucked a flower from the tangle of his beard and threw it at Chloe’s back. 

Screaming Chloe fell. When she stood back up, her hair was wild and frizzy, sticking up in all directions. “Nooooo!” She wailed and started crying, “Not my hair!”

“That won’t be the only thing I spoil! I am Spoiler Man and I will destroy all of your hard work!” he shouted, “No one will be safe from my flowers of destruction.” Plucking another daisy, he tossed it at a parked yellow car. With a clunk and an ear splitting screech, the tires popped off the car and it collapsed in a pile of broken metal and glass. 

“No!” A redheaded man in a tan blazer ran up to it wailing, “I just made my last payment.”

“All of Paris will know what it is like to loose what you hold precious!” He spinning around, he spotted the two girls by the bus stop. 

“Alya, you’ve got to get out of here. It’s not safe,” Marinette froze when she saw Spoiler Man bearing down on them.

Marinette watched him pluck a flower from his beard, and grinning maniacally, reach back to throw it at them. Covering Alya with her body, she closed her eyes. Nothing happened. Opening her eyes cautiously, she saw, standing in front of them, Chat Noir. His staff a spinning blur, deflecting flying black flowers.

“I’ve heard of Flower Power,” he said, looking back at the girls, a cocky grin pasting his face, “but this is taking it too far! You two need to bud out of here, this guy’s no pansy.”

Pansy, flower, daisy! Marinette’s eyes widened. “It’s Mr. Sacrut,” she shouted, as one of the black daisies shot past Chat’s defenses, shattering the bus stop.

“Run!” Marinette shouted and pushed Alya toward the park and cover. Alya ran. 

Grabbing Chat Noir’s shoulder, she shouted in his ear over the noise, “Its Mr. Sacrut. The Akuma must be in one of the daisies in his hair!”

Chat glanced back at her and nodded, “Got it, now take cover and let a superhero do his job, little lady.”

Marinette wheeled in place and sprinted for the cover, and relative privacy of the hotel lobby. Thank goodness it was empty. Ducking behind the reception desk, she opened her hand bag. “We need to get out there and help Chat Noir,” she said as the little kwamis flew up to her, “Tikki, Spots On!” Nothing happened. “Tikki? What’s wrong?”

“Marinette,” Tikki looked upset, “Your missing one of your earrings! We can’t transform without it!”

Reaching up, Marinette felt her earlobes. One of the earrings was missing, “Where is it?” She panicked, looking around the floor.

A crash rattled the lobby. Glass went flying, as Chat Noir flew over her head and slammed into the back wall, falling in a crumpled heap on the floor.

“Marinette! You’ve got to help Chat,” Tikki said.

“I can’t. I’m not Ladybug. I need to find my earring,” Marinette wailed.

“There’s no time Marinette,” Tikki said, Flying up she took Marinette’s face gently, but firmly, in her small hands. “Listen to me.” She gazed into Marinette’s eyes intently. You ARE Ladybug Marinette. With or without the mask. You ARE Ladybug. You don’t need too transform to help. I have faith in you. You will think of something.”

“But, but,” she began.

Tikki cut her off, “Marinette. Say it.”

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, “I am Ladybug.” Taking another shaky breath she repeated, “I AM Ladybug.” Touching Tikki’s forehead with her own she took another breath, then another. “Ok...I can do this. I….I...” her hand fell to her side, touching her dropped sketch pad. Her eye’s popped open and she gazed directly into Tikki’s blue eyes. “I have an idea.” She hugged Tikki. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Jumping over the counter she ran over to Chat, who was just coming around after his crash landing. “Are you all right?” she asked helping him to his feet.

“I’m fine,” he said, “I’m just feeling a bit daisy, but don’t worry, I have the stamina to overcome it,” Chat grinned lopsidedly at Marinette. 

“If you feel well enough to make puns, you’re probably going to be ok,” Marinette said rolling her eye’s.

“Don’t worry,” Chat stood up, swaying slightly before steadying himself and moving in front of Marinette, an arm raised, shielding her, “I’ll protect you.” 

Under his breath, Marinette heard Chat say, “Ladybug, please I need your help. I can’t do it all on my own.” It pierced her heart. He was depending on her. She looked out over the destruction. They were all depending on her.

Clutching her sketch pad, she took a deep breath, pushing Chat’s arm down, and stepped up beside him. “Ladybug’s not here,” she said, “but we can do this. I can help. I have an idea. Will you work with me?” Marinette asked, reaching up she took Chat by the shoulders and peered up into his green eyes. He’s tall. She thought, I never really noticed that before. 

“Marinette, no, it’s too dangerous,” Chat said.

She smiled at Chat, “I’m not scared. He can’t spoil my day. We can do this. Help me...Please.”

Chat looked down into Marinette’s very blue eyes for a long moment, taking in her serious look. He nodded once. “Ok… what do you need me to do?”

“I need you to get me close to him. Can you do that?” she asked.

“Yeah, I can do that,” he said, picking her up in his arms, “but what are you going to do?” Chat asked.

Clutching her sketch pad she said, “don’t worry about me.” Smiling confidently at Chat she continued, “I have a plan.” 

Bounding out the door, Marinette clutched in his arms, Chat dodged flying debris and zeroed in on the rampaging man. As they got close, a car flew in the air toward them. No time to dodge, Chat dumped Marinette to the ground and shouted, “Cataclysm,” Dark power radiated from his hand as he touched the car. It crumbled into a thousand harmless pieces. Breathing hard he looked back at her, “Ok, now what.” 

Standing shakily up she held her sketch pad high. Taking a deep breath she shouted over the noise, “Hey! Mr. Sacrut!” 

The rampaging man came to a halt. Silence rang out, almost as loud as the noise had been moments before. Spoiler Man turned slowly towards the pair.

“Chat, I need you to move away. I’ve got this,” Marinette said.

“I hope you know what your doing,” but he stepped aside. There was something about this small, dark haired girl, that he trusted.

“I’m not Mr. Sacrut…. I’m Spoiler Man, and I will spoil everything you’ve worked for,” he roared. 

“I understand.” She took a deep breath, “This is my sketch pad,” she waved the pink book in the air. “All of my work is in it. Everything. Without it I will have to start from scratch. I’ve never imagined my life without it.” She took a deep breath and threw it too him. 

Quick as a flash, he threw a daisy at it. Pages started flying, blowing away in a swirl of wind. Marinette watched all her hard work blow away. “I love that book,” she continued, “loosing it hurts,” Tears welled up in Marinette’s eyes, but she smiled through them,“you know what…. It won’t destroy my love of design. I will grow stronger because of it. I will make more designs, better designs. You could destroy my whole body of work and it WILL NOT defeat me. It will make me stronger, more creative. I will rebuild. I will be better. My creativity: my passion: it will only grow because of the loss.” 

She walked closer to him, further away from the safety of Chat Noir, “Are you going to let what happen today destroy your love of telling stories? Or are you going to let it fuel you and make you better. YOU can become stronger… NO! You will become stronger because of what was revealed today. You must not let it defeat you. You will take what has happened to you and build from it. Make it better. Make it MIRACULOUS! 

“No, don’t listen to her, “Hawkmoth’s voice reverberated in Spoiler Man’s mind, “You need to punish the people of Paris for your loss. You need to lure Ladybug to you. I must have her miraculous.

Bending down Spoiler man picked up the ruined sketch book, pages swirling out if it. He was destroying it, all of Marinette’s work. Reaching up, he plucked the flower from behind his ear. He placed the black daisy in the book, pressing it gently and firmly between the remaining pages. He held the closed book out to Marinette. A white butterfly materialized from the center of the book, flying away into the sky. 

“Bye Bye little butterfly,” Marinette said quietly.

Dropping to the ground, Spoiler man transformed back into Mr. Sacrut. “What happened.”

Kneeling beside Mr. Sacrut, Marinette hugged him. “We won, Mr Sacrut. You won.”

Pages swirled around the court yard. Without her lucky charm she couldn’t put everything back the way it was. Her designs were really gone. But it was OK. Everything was going to be OK. 

A little girl ran up to Marinette, red pigtails bouncing, “Here pretty lady. I got one of your pages.”

Kneeling down she took the page, it was the sketch she had done of the feathered bowler hat. The one that had won the design contest at school. “Thank You,” she smiled and hugged the girl. 

“I’ve got one,” a man ran up to her holding another page.

“Me too,” a woman in a red beret added. 

Soon everyone was running around chasing down the flying pages.

Marinette stood there, amazed by the love and support from everyone around her. She usually only got that when she was ladybug. 

A hand touched her shoulder, “I don’t know how to thank you.” Mr. Sacrut said, “I can’t remember much about what happened, but, I do remember what you said to me. I don’t think I will ever forget it. You were incredible.”

“Thank you Mr. Sacrut.”

“Please call me Tom. That’s what my friends call me.”

“Marinette, that was… that was amazing,” Chat said. “I don’t know what...” a beeping interrupted him.

“It looks like you need to go,” Marinette said, smiling up at him, “or your secret identity will be spoiled.”

Bowing to her, he smiled, “right you are. Fair well Marinette.” Turning, he vaulted off. Stopping briefly when he was on the roof, he turned to look back at the scene. People were running around chasing flying paper. A movement next to his leg caught his attention. A sheet of paper rippled against his leg. Snatching it before it blew away, he looked at it, then froze. It was a drawing of him. Not as Chat Noir, but as Adrien. Glancing again, he could make out the small figure of Marinette in the crowd. “I will see you very soon,” he promised himself. Tucking the paper into his belt, he vaulted off.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Somewhere in Paris-

“Defeated again!” Hawkmoth raged, “I don’t know who you are little girl, but you have made a big mistake. Ladybug, where ever you are, you won’t always be able to depend on others to aid you. I will draw you out and then, your miraculous will be mine!” The rose window spiraled close on Hawkmoth’s latest scheme. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The afternoon sun lit up Marinette’s balcony. She had turned her room upside down looking for her missing earring, and was now scouring her balcony. Where could it be? Her phone rang. Looking at it, she saw Alya was calling.

Marinette answered, “Hey Alya!” 

“You were so amazing Girl!” Alya gushed, “I got it all on video! You won’t believe how many hits it’s already gotten. I’m sure Ladybug won’t mind sharing the spotlight with you.”

“I’m just glad it all worked out and no one was hurt,” she said.

“I wonder where she was though? It’s not like her, to just not show up.”

“I’m sure she had a really good reason…. Hey, you haven’t seen my earring anywhere have you. I lost it.”

“No, I haven’t. That’s too bad, they’re so cute. Where was the last place you remember having it on?”

“I don’t know, that’s the problem. I noticed it was missing at the hotel. I know I had them on yesterday,” she said, remembering the fight she had as Ladybug with ‘The Baker.’ I’m sure I had them when I got home last night.” 

“So it must be somewhere between home, the TV station, the Louvre and the hotel. That’s quite a bit of ground to cover.”

“Yeah, I know,” Marinette sounded a bit dejected. 

“Hey, didn’t you scarf get stuck in your hair this morning? I bet that’s when your earring fell off. 

“Your right!” Marinette said, remembering the tangled scarf. “Thank’s Alya. I’ll go down there right now to look for it. See you tomorrow.”

“Laters.” Alya said.

Marinette pressed the button to disconnect her phone.

“You lost your earring. I’m sorry to ear that.” A voice behind Marinette startled, her, making her jump and spin, arms flailing, Marinette lost her grip of the phone and it went flying into the air. Jumping up on the railing, Chat Noir deftly caught the flying electronic equipment before it sailed over the balcony to smash on the cobble stones below.

“Whoa, careful, or you’ll loose more than your earring,” he held her phone out to her, smiling.

“Chat, you scared me! Don’t sneak up on a person like that.” Marinette said, taking her phone from him. “What are you doing here?”

“I didn’t think anything could scare you Marinette,” Chat said. “I wanted to check on you. Make sure you were all right. That was some crazy stuff that just happened. I would have been in big trouble if it weren’t for you.”

“Pssshhhh,” Marinette made a dismissive noise, “You just saying that. You would have been just fine without me.”

“No, Marinette… I mean it. You were incredible today. I’ve never seen anyone do what you did today…. I mean,” he said waving his hands in the air for emphasis, “you talked him right out of his Akuma. I don’t think Ladybug, herself, could have done it.” He perched on the railing, looking out over the city. Slumping, he continued, “I’m so glad you were there. I don’t know what I would have done.”

“You would have figured something out, Chat,” Marinette said, joining him at the balcony railing. “After all,” she continued, “you are the ‘cat’s meow.'”

“I mean it Marinette. I’m no good on my own,” Chat buried his head in his hands, his back rounding in defeat. 

“Hey,” Marinette said, reaching up a comforting hand, and touching Chat lightly on the back, “No one can do it alone… not you, not me….. not Ladybug,” Marinette continued, “No one should have to do it alone; ever. I’m just glad I was able to help.”

Chat sniffed slightly, looking back at her, his eye’s shiny with unshed tears, “How do you do it?” he asked.

“Do what?” Marinette asked.

“Say exactly what I need to hear.”

“Don’t you mean… exactly what you need to EAR?”

Chat looked startled for a moment, then snorted a laugh, breaking the tension.

Marinette laughed too, “I’m just glad my plans with Alya fell through. It was an honor having the chance to fight along side you Chat Noir.” She placed a hand companionably on his shoulder.

Taking her hand, he squeezed it for a moment, then let go. “What plans did you have that fell through?” He asked.

I was trying to get tickets to, ‘Haute Couture, Past Present and Future,’ at the Louvre, but they postponed the opening because of a fashion show.” 

“Fashion Show?” Chat said with a questioning upward lilt to his voice. 

“Yeah, it’s a super exclusive pre-view of next seasons fashions. How amazing would that be? Old fashion and new fashion in one event,” Marinette leaned on the railing and gazed out over the Paris skyline. 

“Oh, right… that’s happening tomorrow,” Chat said.

“You know about it… I didn’t take you for a high fashion kitty,” Marinette teased.

Chat grinned, the old Chat coming back out, “Why do you think they call it a, cat walk?”

Marinette groaned.

“I’m a cat about town… I know all the happenings,” Chat said.

Marinette laughed, her eye’s sliding over to where Chat perched on her balcony, she couldn’t help herself. There was something about Chat that put her as ease. “I’ll go to the exhibit some other time,” she said, “I’m going to be looking for new ideas to refill my sketch pad. I got some of my designs back, but most of them are blowing around Paris now.”

“That reminds me… I found this and wanted to make sure you got it back.

“Thank you,” Marinette said, taking the paper. It was the picture she had drawn of Adrien in class. 

“You’re really talented Marinette. That picture is, really good… I’ve seen posters of that guy around Paris. Do you know him?” 

“Yeah, He’s my friend. He sits in front of me at school,” Marinette said. 

“Do you draw pictures of many of your friends?”

“Well, not really… I suppose he’s a special case.”

“Oh?” Chat turned to look at Marinette, “What kind of special case.”

Marinette hesitated, wondering how much to tell Chat, before beginning, “Most people think he has this perfect life. He’s rich, lives in this huge mansion, is good at everything he does; fencing, basket ball, he’s fluent in Chinese, I mean he seems to have everything going for him. But,” She pause for a moment.

“But what? Chat asked quietly.

Marinette gazed back out over the rooftops, “He always looks so sad. That day, he was joking with his friend, Nino, and when he started laughing, and I don’t know. He looked so happy, so carefree, just for a moment. I wanted to capture it.” She smiled at Chat, “I’m silly huh.” 

“I don’t think your silly, Marinette,” Chat said. “I think your rather amazing.” I hope this guy realizes how lucky he is to have you as a friend.”

Marinette smiled, “That’s a really sweet thing to say. Thank you, Minou.” The endearment slipped out before she could stop it, “Er, Uh, I didn’t mean.”

“Minou, huh. I like it.” He winked at her, “Well, I should get going,” Chat said hopping off the railing, before Marinette could say anything else. “After all, you need to get your earring back.”

Blushing, she watched him go, leaping over the rooftops and out of sight. Why did I call him that? She thought. 

“Marinette,” Tikki said peaking up from where she had been hiding, jolting Marinette from her dazed thoughts, “we really should go look for that earring.” 

“Your right Tikki,” she shook herself slightly, “Marinette may have been enough, for today, but we still need Ladybug around,” She said.

“Your always going to be enough, Marinette,” Tikki said, flying up and hugging Marinette’s cheek, “I stand by what I said before, transformation or not, you are Ladybug.” 

“But the powers do make it a bit easier. After all I won’t be able to talk my way out of every Akuma,” Marinette said.

“Maybe yes, maybe no,” Tikki replied, “but your right. We do need that earring back.”

“There’s no time to loose. Let’s go!” Marinette ran down the stairs, taking them two and three at a time. Getting to the front door she yanked it open and ran head long into someone on the other side, tumbling them both to the ground.

“Sorry, sorry,” Marinette apologized, “I didn’t expect someone to be on the other side of the dooooo….” She trailed off when she realized Adrien was sitting, in a heap, next to her. 

He smiled at her. “Are you all right, your not hurt are you?” She sat there, like a lump. Adrien got up and offered her a hand up.

Hesitating, she held her hand slowly up and let Adrien draw her to a standing position, “I’m really… ah, extremely, ah..no not extremely… but ah the extra sometimes...” she put her face in her hands. “I can’t even form coherent sentences,” she said her words muffled. 

“Well, that was an entire sentence, a beginning a middle and an end,” Adrien said smiling kindly “don’t worry about it, we all have days when we stumble over our words.”

She peeked up at Adrien through her fingers, “Really?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Adrien smiled at Marinette.

Marinette smiled back. After a moment, Adrien broke the silence, “So, your probably wondering what I’m doing here?” He rocked back and forth on his heals a little.

“Oh, no… well, actually yeah… I guess I am wondering… not that I mind, of course.. but, ummm…” She paused for a moment, before asking, “what are you doing here?”

“I found this earring at the TVi building, and I thought, maybe it was yours.” He held out a small black earring.

“Oh my goodness! Thankyouthankyouthankyou,” she hugged Adrien excitedly, then realizing what she was doing, dropping her arms she backed up, clutching her missing miraculous. “I mean,” She cleared her throat, “Thank you for returning it to me. It means a lot.” 

Adrien looked a little flushed, “Hey, don’t mention it,” He said, rubbing the back of his head. “Actually, I came here for another reason too,” He hesitated, before saying really fast, “I was hoping, maybe, you would like to accompany me to this thing I have to go to tomorrow night.”

Marinette stared at him. Did Adrien, her Adrien, just ask her out? 

“Ah, you see, there’s this party, a private designers event, at the Louvre tomorrow, that I have to attend. And well, it’s not everyday you get to see the Louvre after hours. I can bring a plus one and I thought that, maybe... maybe you might enjoy it, seeing as how you like to design and stuff, it might help you find inspiration for more designs to replace the one’s you lost. I mean, I saw Alya’s blog, and I know your sketch pad was destroyed… so I thought...” he trailed off. 

Marinette stood rooted to the spot, then managed to squeak out, “You want me…. to go to a private designers event with… you?”

“Well, yeah,” Adrien looked down and then away, putting his hands in his pockets, “If you don’t want to, I understand… it is short notice.”

“NO… I mean Yes…. I mean no, it’s not short notice…. Well, it is short notice, but that’s not what I mean… Ah.

“So… that’s yes?” Adrien prompted.

“Yes.. it’s a yes,” Marinette managed to say, looking at her feet. Then a thought struck her, “Oh, do I need to dress up?” 

Adrien looked flustered and blushed “I hadn’t thought of that… I mean, I think you always look amazing,” he paused and blushed, “but your right, it is a formal event. How thoughtless of me. You need a dress or something. My dad has quite a few of his original works at the house. I can have Natalie bring some over for you to choose from, if you like?

“That’s… that’s incredibly generous, but,” she paused looking down a little shyly, “do you think it would be ok, if I wore one of my own designs?” Marinette asked.

“One of you own designs?” Adrien broke into a wide grin, “That’s a wonderful idea.” He looked down at his feet, then back up at her, “To tell you the truth, I’m relieved your coming with me. These things get really boring when I’m all by myself. So, can I pick you up at seven tomorrow?”

“Seven would be fine,” Marinette said, in a bit of a daze.

Adrien nodded, “I’ll see you at seven then,” and turned to go.

“At seven,” Marinette repeated.

He walked a few steps, then paused, turning back to look at her, “It’s a date,” He said. 

Marinette watched Adrien disappear down the stairs. “A date,” Marinette repeated to herself, Closing the door, “a date...” Then comprehension dawned on her… “A Date!” she yelled.

“Marinette!” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng came into the room, “Why are you yelling?”

“I have a date. Tomorrow. With Adrien!” She stared wide eyed at her mother.

“That’s wonderful,” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, smiled widely.

“Oh my god, what do I do?” She started panicking, “My hair, my makeup, am I getting a pimple? Oh my god, I’m wearing one of my own designs, I’ve got to make sure it looks perfect.”

“Marinette, It will be fine,” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said, hugging her daughter. “My little girl’s first date. How exciting!” She gushed. 

She hugged her mother back. “I’ve got to go figure out what I’m going to wear,” she said disengaging the hug and starting up the stairs, pausing just long enough to slip the earring in and make sure it was secure.

“Your mother is right, “Tikki said after Marinette closed the trap door. “You are going to be fine,” Flying up from her hiding spot in the purse, she gave Marinette a hug, “And thank goodness Adrien brought you back your earring. “Now, which dress are you going to wear tomorrow?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was warm, and a slight breeze from her open window fluttered the pages of her new sketch pad. Adrien’s body guard had delivered it, shortly after Adrien had left, with a note that read, ‘I thought you might need this for tomorrow.’ Signed simply, ‘A.A.’ Marinette stroked creamy white leather on the outside cover. It was embossed with the Gabriel brand trade mark, a gold G. She felt a tingle of excitement as she stroked the high quality paper.

Stealing herself, Marinette began to sketch. Sketch pads were meant to be used, not saved. Not even if they were a gift from a super amazing person. Maybe especially, not if they were a gift from a super amazing person. She didn’t want to fall into the trap of never using it. 

Her mind wandered as her pencil moved across the paper, going over a mental check list of what she had to do tomorrow. She had gone over every inch of her dress, making sure every thread was snipped, every fold perfect. I wonder what Chat Noir is doing right now. Wait, where did that thought come from. Shaking her head she focused back on her sketch pad, taking a look at what she had been drawing. It was Chat, perched on her balcony, looking out over Paris. Only the shape of his jawline and nose was visible. Shaking her head slowly, she closed her sketch pad. It was late and she was tired. Tikki was already fast asleep. Tomorrow was a big day, and she wanted to be well rested.

Climbing into her bed, she snuggled in, and looking over at a photo of Adrien she had next to her bed whispered, “Good night Adrien, see you tomorrow,” She clicked her light off, and settled down under her covers. Pale light shown through the skylight, looking up at the moon, she whispered even more quietly, “Good night Chat Noir, where ever you are.” 

Author Notes: 

Every morning, before I start writing, I spend time watching fan made comics and animatics and AMV’s. I love how creative people are. I spend time reading fan news on twitter and how people feel about things. I want to put a few thank you’s on here to a few of the amazing Miraculous fan artists. 

Twin Doodle. I thought of you often while I was writing this. I followed what was happening to you on tumblr. Your art is fun and fresh and wonderful, and I hope you keep it up.

ToriTori. Your Tweets make me laugh. I so enjoy keeping up with your antics. I look forward to seeing what you come up with. I only recently realized that you created the picture Thomas Astruc uses as his twitter profile, the one I used as a modal for Spoiler Man. I kept thinking about how great an Akuma it would make, and one thing led to another. So basically you inspired this entire fiction. 

EdenDaphne. I can’t stop reading your comics over and over and over. Your story lines are inspired. I would love to adapt one of your comics’s storylines into an “episode” short story. Only with your permission. (It’s the one where Marinette kisses Chat) 

Art of Rhues. OMG the Feels! I have watched “Who You Are” sooo many times! So much story telling in such a small clip! It is, by far, my favorite fan made reveal. 

And Finally,

Thomas Astruc. You saucy saucy fellow! It can’t be easy to be at the head of this Miraculous Juggernaut. Your treatment of your fans is inspiring. Thank you for not only allowing us to create fan art and fiction with your creations, but to encourage it. You will be directly influential for a whole new generation of artists and writers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is written as a tribute to the creators of Miraculous and to Thomas Astruc in particular. It is also dedicated to all of the amazing fan artists out there. Looking at your art everyday has inspired me to add a little of my own, to this rich and wonderful fandom. 
> 
> This fan fiction is a one off. I may add more episodes as I wait eagerly for season two to be released. I have thoroughly enjoyed having the opportunity to write about this engaging world and it's fun characters. 
> 
> If you notice a grammar or spelling mistake, let me know. I will fix it. Hopefully their won't be to...too...two many. ;)


End file.
